


A Very Hot Day in Spring

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Yosuke goes to watch Yu play at an intramural soccer match and suddenly has a newfound appreciation for his partner.





	A Very Hot Day in Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



It was spring semester of their sophomore year of college, and Yosuke was starting to have serious worries about summer.  He had only been sitting on one of the benches at the intramural soccer fields for about five minutes and he was already dripping with sweat and dying under the blazing hot sun.  There wasn’t even a breeze for relief and he was feeling concerned for the players currently doing their warm ups on the field, including his boyfriend, roommate, and overall partner Narukami Yu.  Yu had picked up soccer again in college, stating that he missed playing and wanted to play a sport to keep in shape, and Yosuke was doing his best to be a supportive boyfriend by showing up to games when he didn’t have work or a project to work on last minute (Yosuke may be a better student but that didn’t mean he had kicked his procrastination habit entirely). 

Yosuke had never been one for team sports – he kept in shape by jogging in the morning when it was still a decent temperature – but he was looking forward to seeing Yu play since he had pretty much missed out back in high school.  Most of the time when Yu played with Daisuke, Yosuke was at work or otherwise preoccupied, so he was curious to see Yu’s skill level.  He was sure that just as he was with most things Yu would be pretty good, but the silver haired young man had been quietly commenting that he was rusty since high school.  It was the main reason Yosuke was here today, hoping that by being there he could raise the other man’s confidence.  Although, if Yosuke was honest, Yu looked pretty calm out there as he was passing the ball back and forth with one of his teammates.  Yosuke knew by now when Yu’s calm was only a façade, so he was pretty sure that Yu had quieted his nerves the moment he was directly faced by the challenge; he was good that way while Yosuke generally reacted the opposite way.

Yu and the rest of the players were also drenched in sweat, and although Yosuke knew they had water, sports drinks, and fruit to snack on during half time and while benched, it was still brutally hot.  Yosuke stretched before digging into his messenger back he used for his school items to pull out the headband he always carried around with him.  He gratefully pulled it on, pulling his sweaty bangs back from his forehead and giving himself slight relief.  He also grabbed some water and took a swig before looking back out at both teams as they were wrapping up their warm up before the game.  He found his eyes trailing back to Yu, noticing how well the tight-fitting soccer jersey clung to his chest and shoulders and how tone his calves and thighs were through the soccer shorts and shin guards.  He especially noticed the moment Yu lifted the hem of his jersey to wipe some of the sweat from his fact, flashing his abs and some of his chest with a few sweat droplets slowly sliding down the muscle before the jersey was carelessly released to slide back down and hide the treasure Yosuke was temporarily blessed with.  The brunet found his eyes glued to the jersey again, cursing that while it was skin tight it was keeping him from an even more enticing view.  It wasn’t like Yosuke wasn’t used to seeing Yu’s chest – they did sleep together after all – but something about seeing it in the sunlight with sweat glistening on it… 

It took Yosuke a few minutes to realize they were finally about to start the match and he should probably start actually paying attention.  The referee blew the whistle to start the game, and Yu, who was a forward, kicked the ball back to one of his midfielders before running up so he could try to get open in order to receive a pass.  Yosuke watched in fascination as Yu played, feeling a bit of nostalgia to the shadow world upon seeing him so focused, while also seeing a side of him he wasn’t used to.  He watched as Yu made attempts at goal and showed obvious disappointment when he didn’t score, while actually outwardly celebrating by giving his teammate a high five when one of his passes lead to his teammate scoring their first goal.  Seeing Yu look so competitive was _different_ , as was seeing him outside of his normal leadership role since one of the seniors was the captain.  Yu was just another player on the field working hard and somehow that was sexy to Yosuke.  He couldn’t help but stare, enthralled as he watched the myriad of expressions cross his boyfriend’s face and the hints of skin he caught as his jersey occasionally flashed up when he was passing or throwing the ball back in when it was out of bounds.  Yosuke was already overheated, so he didn’t realize it was starting to be for a different reason until he felt his pants begin to feel tight.  Yosuke inwardly cursed.  How the hell was he getting turned on by seeing Yu play soccer of all things?

When halftime came, Yosuke didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved when Yu didn’t do more than smile and tiredly wave at him before downing one of the sport’s drinks and eating some oranges.  Yosuke watched him interact with his teammates, and while in the past he knew he’d probably feel jealous seeing Yu get along so well with the other players, now he couldn’t help but feel proud.  Yu was a good guy and it always made Yosuke feel warm to see him opening up to people, especially when he considered what he was like the first few times they interacted with one another.  Yosuke pulled his knee up to his chest and couldn’t help but rest his head on it as he thoughtfully watched Yu, knowing he probably looked like a lovesick fangirl but not really caring.  He was sticky and sweaty and watching his boyfriend was the only thing making it worthwhile.  When second half finally started, the other team kicking off this time, Yosuke watched in rapt attention, hyper focused for any movement that would give him a glimpse of Yu’s abs or back.  He also was fascinated by Yu’s fluid movements and the easy way he dashed across the field; Yu wasn’t as fast as Yosuke was but he had an even pace and plenty of stamina and that alone was worth watching.  Yosuke took another swig of his water, his mouth suddenly dry as the referee blew a whistle to call a foul and Yu stopped to wipe at his face again.  Yu held his jersey up for a bit longer this time, resting his face against the absorbent material for a moment, and allowing Yosuke’s eyes to drift across his chest.  Yu’s skin was literally glistening this time, and Yosuke knew trying to control his erection was a lost cause.  He groaned and pulled his bag onto his lap, pouting when Yu finally released his jersey again as he walked over to stand in front of his goal in order to defend it from a penalty kick.  His cheeks were a ruddy hue from the heat and it and the sun were causing his eyes to flash an even brighter gray than usual, and Yosuke suddenly wanted to see them up close, preferably as Yu was laying under him as Yosuke straddled his lap…

Yosuke sighed and wiped at his eyes, realizing that the heat was making him a bit dizzy.  He finished off his water and checked his phone, mentally calculating how much time was left in the game.  Yu was originally planning on having them eat with his team after the game, but Yosuke knew there was no way he could make it through dinner.  He wasn’t even sure if he could make it through the last fifteen minutes of this game.  He squirmed from where he was sitting at the bench, feeling uncomfortably hard.  He kept jiggling his leg and tapping his fingers against his arm while he grit his teeth and tried his best to get himself back under control.  However, he temporarily forgot about it when right before the end of the game Yu was open on the far side of the field and was sent a clean pass from his teammate before smoothly kicking it into the goal and scoring the winning point.  Yosuke stood up and cheered loudly, grinning at Yu who waved back at him before getting piled on by his teammates.  It took Yosuke a moment to remember his predicament, and he quickly slid his bag back on in order to cover himself up, while glancing nervously around.  Fortunately, no one else appeared to have noticed.  Once the referee blew his whistle to call the end of the game, Yosuke stood up and hurried his way over to Yu’s side, clutching his bag carefully against his front.  Yu grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss, filling Yosuke’s mouth with the taste of sweet citrus, while obviously still on a high after scoring that goal.  “Ready to eat?” he asked, and Yosuke quickly shook his head.

Yu tilted his head in confusion, and Yosuke leaned forward before murmuring in his ear, “You have no idea how much I want you right now,” and carefully adjusting his bag so Yu could get a clear view of his predicament.  Yu’s eyebrows raised, and Yosuke watched as his expression darkened from surprise to something a little closer to what he was feeling.

“Got it,” he replied matter of fact before turning to his captain.  “Hey, I’m going to have to take a raincheck on dinner tonight,” he said.

“Eh?  But we wanted to celebrate your winning goal,” he said skeptically, before shaking hands with the captain from the other team.  They both said, “Good game,” before he returned his attention to Yu.  “You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty hot, and I just want to go home and cool off,” Yu explained.

“I can’t deny you that,” his captain shrugged.  “See you at practice, Narukami.”  Yu nodded before allowing Yosuke to drag him away, chuckling at his enthusiasm.  Once they were far enough away from any other people, Yu tugged slightly from Yosuke’s hold to get him to slow down and slid down to clasp their hands together, even though they were both slick with sweat.

“What’s got you all keyed up?” he asked curiously as they made their way back to their apartment which was right off campus.

Yosuke took a deep breath.  He then reached down and tugged at the hem of Yu’s jersey, lifting it up slightly before saying, “You’re such a tease,” while giving him a suggestive look.

Yu looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, before considering and looking pleased instead.  “Like what you saw, hm?” he asked and Yosuke groaned.

“You have no idea,” he replied.

“I believe I do, actually,” Yu quipped, and Yosuke glared at him.  Yu grinned back before adding, “I’m surprised though.  I probably look like a mess right now.  I’m sure I don’t smell too great either.”

“I don’t care,” Yosuke said.  “Also, you look hot.  Like…” he paused.  “I feel like I saw a new side of you today, and I seriously don’t know what to do about it.”

“I have a few ideas of what you can do,” Yu said thoughtfully, and Yosuke laughed lightly.

“Ok, I have a few ideas myself,” he said, giving Yu a pointed look, and Yu’s cheeks turned red for a reason other than the burning heat.

“I look forward to it,” he replied, just as they reached their apartment.  Yosuke began tugging Yu forward again, pulling him up the stairs and cursing to himself as he had to dig through is bag to pull out their keys.  While he did so, Yu leaned in close to his back before pressing his lips to the back of his neck and tugging down Yosuke’s headband, causing his hair to fall back down into a sweaty mess.

“Yu,” Yosuke groaned, barely able to get the key in the door, while Yu changed to running his own fingers along the hem of Yosuke’s shirt, brushing against the skin right above his hips and causing Yosuke to catch his breath. 

“I thought you couldn’t wait?” Yu asked, grinning as Yosuke was frozen with his hand on the doorknob.

“I can at least wait to get through the front door,” he replied, finally tugging it open and dragging Yu inside.  The first thing he did was tear Yu’s jersey off, flinging it onto the living room floor so he could have full access to his sweat covered chest.  He ran his fingers along it, not noticing how Yu’s eyes were turning dark as he watched each movement of Yosuke’s expert fingers and shivered at his touch.

“Are you the only one getting a show tonight?” Yu finally asked, and Yosuke looked up at him in surprise.  Yu tugged at Yosuke’s shirt again and he quickly pulled it off and similarly tossing it to the floor.  He then pushed Yu back until he hit the arm of the couch and pushed him back over it, pulling off his shoes and pants while Yu slid off his shorts and underwear, leaving him in nothing but his cleats, socks, and shin guards.  Yosuke had enough mind to slide his own socks off before he climbed onto Yu, marveling at how someone could look so attractive in only cleats and long socks.  As he straddled his boyfriend, Yu reached up and ran his fingers through Yosuke’s messy hair, before tugging him down for a kiss, Yosuke hungrily meeting him halfway.  While they kissed, Yosuke could feel his dick pressing against Yu’s slick chest, and the realization made it twitch, which caught Yu’s attention.

“You’re going to have to come to more matches,” he said, hand sliding down until he gripped Yosuke firmly, causing him to groan and tighten his thighs around Yu’s waist. 

“I don’t think I could make it through another match,” he gasped, panting as Yu curled his fingers around Yosuke’s length and began to slowly stroke his hand up and down.  They were both so sweaty they didn’t even need to pull out the lube.  Yosuke leaned forward and bucked his hips to match Yu’s rhythm while bringing his lips down to Yu’s chest, placing several kisses along it while tasting his salty sweat.  He felt like Yu’s chest deserved some recognition since it has been the star of the afternoon.  He stopped and moaned as Yu began to pick up speed, wanting to give Yosuke his relief after being hard for most of the game. 

“So, what made you say you saw a different side of me today?” Yu asked conversationally as he watched Yosuke’s eyes slide shut from the mounting pleasure.

“What?” Yosuke gasped as he placed one hand on Yu’s shoulder for balance.

“You know, what you were saying earlier?” Yu asked, grinning as Yosuke’s face twisted in confusion as he struggled to think while his brain was turning to mush.  Instead, he gave up and gripped Yu’s shoulder even tighter.

“I’m…coming…” he gasped, and Yu gave a few more strokes before Yosuke suddenly released himself all over his chest, slumping forward moments later and burying his head into Yu’s shoulder.  Yu reached forward and pulled his arms around Yosuke in a hug until his mind began to clear and become less hazy.

“Where you seriously trying to hold a conversation a moment ago?” Yosuke panted when he finally began to gain control of his wits again.

Yu shrugged.  “I was just curious,” he replied, and Yosuke stared at him.  Then, a slow grin spread across his face.

“I think I know the best way to answer your question,” he said, sliding down from Yu’s chest until he was standing back up again.  He then tugged on Yu’s leg and swung him around until he was sitting upright on the sofa instead of draped across it.  Yosuke went to grab a towel to clean up Yu’s chest before kneeling down between his legs.  “I learned today that you listen to directions just as well as you give them,” he said, staring up at Yu from between his legs.  Yu stared back in rapt attention.

“How are you going to an…” he started to ask, until Yosuke leaned forward over Yu’s dick, allowing his warm breath to ghost across it without actually touching it.  Yu gasped in surprise while Yosuke flicked his eyes up at him.

“Sit still,” he commanded, and Yu immediately held himself still.  “Lean back and relax.”  Yosuke’s voice was different giving commands, and as Yu leaned back obediently, he found that he liked the sound.  It was different than his usual nagging at Teddie, and he had a feeling it was a little closer to when he was acting as a supervisor at work.  Yu definitely didn’t mind Yosuke taking charge.  Once Yu had leaned back and spread his legs invitingly, Yosuke finally leaned forward and ran his tongue along Yu’s tip, causing the silver haired man to shiver and sink down a bit further in the couch.

“Yosuke,” he said hoarsely, and he suddenly wanted to bury his hand in Yosuke’s hair again, but the brunet had ordered him to stay still so he had to listen.  Yosuke seemed to realize what he wanted, however, for he reached over and picked up Yu’s hand and pressed it encouragingly against his hair before returning his attention to Yu’s dick.  He began swirling his tongue around the tip again before opening his mouth wider and sliding it down and over his length, Yu gripping the couch and tensing at the sudden wet heat enveloping him.  He slightly gripped Yosuke’s hair as well, but quickly released it and began to encourage him with gentle tugs instead.  Yosuke, meanwhile, began to work up a rhythm with his lips, alternating between licking and sucking while Yu rocked his hips in time against his mouth.  His hand gripped Yosuke’s hair again in warning when he was growing close, and at the last second Yosuke released his dick after one final suck, causing Yu to shoot out over his chest just as Yosuke had moments earlier.  Yosuke then began to place gentle kisses along Yu’s stomach and chest, carefully kissing around his cum, starting right above his hips and working his way up as Yu came down off of his orgasm.  Right as Yu’s mind began to clear, Yosuke managed to make his way to his lips, and they shared a long, warm kiss.

“I’m sorry you had to miss dinner,” Yosuke said once they had both gotten their breath back.

“I would prefer this any day,” Yu promised him, before pulling Yosuke back onto his lap and burying his head into his shoulder.  Yosuke hugged him back and they relaxed like that for several minutes until Yosuke began to squirm.

“I think it’s about time for a shower.  We’re both gross,” Yosuke said.  “And I’m pretty sure you tracked dirt into our apartment.”

Yu rolled his eyes.  “You didn’t give me time to take them off,” he pointed out.  Yosuke slid off his lap and he began to slide off his cleats and socks before finally removing his shin guards.

“I believe you were the one who did that,” Yosuke retorted.  “You’re the one who wasn’t even letting me get through the front door!”

“It was definitely you,” Yu insisted.  “The moment you whispered in my ear after the game, you sealed our fate.”

“Then wouldn’t it be you for looking too hot on the soccer field?” Yosuke countered, and Yu laughed. 

“Regardless, I’m certainly looking forward to our next game,” he mused, and Yosuke smacked him on the shoulder before ushering him to the bathroom for a long shower.


End file.
